Valentines Day
by PrincessKairiHikari
Summary: Valentines Day is here. Love is in he air at Death City. See how this affects Maka and Soul.


Happy Valentines Day Everyone! This idea came to me when I woke up this morning. Since I don't have any real plans today, besides celebrating both Singles Awareness Day and Valentines Day, I decided to try to write a few fan fics today. This couple is absolutely one of my favorite couples in the animes I've seen. Hopefully you all will read this and have a good Valentine's Day! Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the name of the shop that Maka goes to and the plot. Read and Review please!

Maka POV

I yawned as I stretched myself awake. I rubbed my tired eyes and then my green orbs glanced at my calendar. The number 14 was circled in red and the number 13 was x'd out in black. For some reason, the importance of the date was slipping from my mind. That all changed when I glanced up at the month. In cursive red letters it read 'February'. "Shoot!" I mumbled to myself as I sprung out of my comfortably warm bed. _I still have to put the last part of Soul's present together!_ I ran to my closet, grabbed my clothes, and ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was a good thing that there was no school on this day, it was one of my favorite days after all. I put on a hot pink tank top, a black skirt, and a black hoodie. I wore my usual silver colored shoes and left my dirty blonde hair down.

"Oi Maka!" Soul's voice called from outside the white bathroom door. After brushing my hair briefly, I opened the door. "Yeah? Morning Soul." I greeted. A little bit of pink graced his face. "Morning. You're on breakfast duty today." He reminded averting his crimson eyes. I looked at his outfit he put on today. It consisted of a red t shirt, black jeans, his usual shoes, and his black hoodie. He had a black head band on today. "Yup, I know." I smiled walking past him and into the kitchen. I started to get out the items used for today's meal. I was making home made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. It was one of Soul's favorite meals.

I realized two things. One was the fact I still hadn't said Happy Valentines Day to Soul. The second was the fact that said guy was leaning against the door watching me. "Happy Valentines Day." I said most likely blushing. However, I kept my eyes glued to the sizzling bacon. "So uncool." He chuckled. "Hey!" I started to protest when he turned me around to face him. "Aren't you supposed to look at the person when you say that?" he asked smirking. His gleaming razor sharp teeth were showed because of his smirk. If my face didn't heat up before, it definitely did now. I could smell his nice smelling cologne because of his close proximity. It wasn't too strong, but it wasn't too weak. It was just right. I felt speechless at the moment. "Happy Valentines Day Soul." was all I could say at the moment. "Happy Valentines Day Maka." He grinned. I felt like I could look into those alluring crimson orbs forever.

"The food smells like it's ready." Soul said snapping me out of my thoughts. I swiftly turned around to tend to the food. Soul sat down at the brown colored table. The food was ready, so I put it on two white plates. I grabbed the plates and set them on the table as I took a seat across from Soul. I started to take a bite of my pancake when Soul brought my attention back to him. "Maka, you busy tonight?" he asked curiously looking directly into my green orbs. "Nope, why?" I curiously asked. "Well, Kid's having a small little party at his house. Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz are going to be there. Want to go?" he asked with hope in his voice and eyes. "Sure, we'll go." I said giving him a thumbs up causing him to smirk. "Good to hear." He commented. We finished up breakfast over light conversation.

"Well, I need to out and get a few things." I said grabbing my empty plate and walking to the sink. I started to wash it. "Where're you going?" he asked curiously also standing up and bringing his plate to the sink. "A few shops around town." I replied putting my plate in the dish washer. "Eh? What's out in town?" he curiously asked putting his dish in the dish washer too and then leaning against the fridge. "A few last minute gifts." I answered not wanting to give too much away. It'd be bad if he knew what shops I was going to. "Hm, want a ride then?" he offered. I thought about it. It was a fast and efficient way to get there. However, his idea of a ride was a bit dangerous. "Alright." I grinned. He chuckled. "Cool. Let's go then." He said walking to the door.

In no time we arrived at the shops. Well, after I gave Soul a Maka Chop for not bothering to be safe and get good helmets. He muttered about my nagging being uncool earning him another Maka Chop. Now we were in town with the sun grinning down at us. "Alright. Need me to walk with you?" he smirked. That definitely wouldn't work since he would get suspicious. "No thanks." I answered. "Alright I'll come back and get you in an hour and a half." He said getting back on his vehichle. "See ya." He grinned driving off.

"Now, time to get busy." I said to myself. It didn't take me too long to get everything picked out. I ended up getting gifts for the others as well as Soul. For Tsubaki I got a nice blue colored shirt. For Patty I got a giraffe patterned headband and shirt. For Liz I got a nail polish and makeup set. For Black Star I got a black shirt that said 'I am greater than God'. For Kid I got a black and white stripped tie as well as a black jacket. Soul's present was the best. I had already gotten him a new piano keyboard, a music book, and a basketball the other day to give to go along with the rest of the present. Today I got a black hoodie, some headbands, and a pair of black pants. I smiled to myself after I finished.

I could see Soul coming back towards me. "Ready?" he asked grinning. "Yup." I nodded. We soon arrived back at the apartment. I went inside and put my purchases in my room. Soul changed into a black suit with a red top and black tie. I changed into a knee length red dress. "Ready Maka?" he asked curiously. "Well, before we go, I have something for you." I smiled. He gave me a confused look. "Go sit down on the couch in the den." I said to which he did. I wrapped the music book, basketball, and clothing items. I already set the piano keyboard up and adorned it with a red bow. All I had to do was get it to the den. I told him to close his eyes and brought all the stuff in. I covered the piano keyboard with a red cloth and told him to open his eyes.

"Now, before I show you the main present, here are a few items." I said handing him the wrapped items. "Thanks." He grinned starting to tear the wrapping. He opened the basketball first and grinned. "This'll be great in our games." He commented bouncing the ball a few times. "Not in the house." I scolded. "Fine, fine." He mumbled putting it down. He opened the bag with the clothing items next and smirked. "The items I like, thanks." He said. Then he opened the music book. He got a confused look. "Thanks, but where will I use it?" he asked curiously. I smiled to myself. "That ties into the last present." I said taking off the red cloth. He gasped at the shiny musical instrument. There was a special kind of gratefulness and happiness in his eyes that almost brought me to happy tears. He looked like a kid receiving the best toy in his life. He stood up and ran his fingers across it. A smile, not a grin or smirk, graced his face. "Thank you Maka. This means a lot." He said looking me in the eyes. "You're welcome." I said as my face heated up and a big silly smile graced my face. "I hope it'll be of good use." I said. "It will for sure." He grinned. I stood up. "Alright, let's get going to that party." I said standing up to walk towards the door.

I felt his hand grab my wrist. "I haven't give you your gift yet." He smirked. I felt my heart flutter in surprise. He had something to give me? I turned to face him. I guess my thoughts could be read on my face because of what he said next. "Of course I have a present for you." He chuckled. He let go of my wrist and knelt on one knee. "We've had some good years these past years. I've gotten to know you so much and the same can be said about me. Living together has been the best part of my life. So, I was wondering." He started pulling out a box from behind. The heat rose to my face. He opened it revealing a sparkly diamond ring causing me to gasp. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with hope. I felt happy tears crawl down my face much to my embarrassment. "Of course. I'd love to." I replied as he stood up. He embraced me in a hug. "I'm glad. Thank you Maka." He smiled. The happy tears kept on coming. When they stopped we went to Kid's house. I wore the ring and would wear it forever. We held hands as we walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Kid answered it wearing his traditional black outfit. "Happy Valentines Day." He greeted with a smile. "Happy Valentines Day." Soul and I said in unison.

We went in and into the den where everyone was gathered. Tsubaki had on a red dress. Liz and Patty had on matching black skirts and red tops. Black Star had on a white collared shirt, except its neck was loose, and black pants. "Happy Valentines Day!" they greeted causing us to reply in the same way. Liz noticed our hands and smirked. "You two seem to be in a really great mood today." She commented causing Patty to giggle. "We are." I confirmed looking at Soul and smiling. He smiled back. The rest of the night was spent with fun and exchanging presents. Soul and I would have a better and more serious relationship from this day on. This Valentines Day was the best in our lives.

Hope you all liked! Please review.


End file.
